Just For Me
by EtherealKiwi
Summary: Edward can't play piano for some reason, does Emmett has a solution? Oneshot.


So this story came to me one night and I went with it to help me with my severe case of writers block. Please enjoy this might wall of text.

* * *

It was a rare day in forks. The sun was actually shining and it was warm outside. This weather only comes along every once in a while, but when it does come, it's tedious. Emmet and I were the only ones at the house that day. Carlisle had taken the others hunting. Emmet was too lazy to go, and I wasn't thirsty yet, so we remained at the house. I was upstairs playing piano and attempting to compose a new piece when Emmett came into the room.  
"Hey Eddy-boy! You aren't dying are you? Your playing is off today."  
I stopped my playing and closed my eyes. I really was having trouble today. It wasn't because I was thirsty, and I wasn't stressed about anything, so I wasn't sure what could be causing it.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Emmett." I sighed and reached my hands out to begin playing again, but I was stopped by Emmett's hand on my shoulder.  
"Why don't you take a break? I've never heard you mash keys like this before. C'mon, why don't you watch TV with me for a while? Help clear your head?" Emmet let go of my shoulder and appeared at the stairs instantaneously, as we vampires sometimes do. Standing up, I pushed the small leather piano bench back underneath my black grand piano, and made my way to the stairs.  
As we sat down on the couch Emmet began flipping through the channels lazily.  
"What do you want to watch huh? Eh...nothing too serious though. I don't wanna have to think about anything." I was just about to ask if I could go to my room when Emmet flipped to an adult channel.  
"How 'bout this Edward? This looks good to me." Emmet smiled and sat back against the couch with his arms stretched across the back.  
"Umm, Emmet, do we really need to watch this? Won't Rosalie be angry about this? And it feels like I'm cheating on Bella..." I took my eyes off the screen and looked at Emmett.  
"We'll make it our little secret. C'mon, just relax. There's nothing wrong with it." Emmett smiled at me and then looked back at the screen. After several minutes of silence, Emmett turned to me and asked if I cared.  
"What?" I turned and immediately understood what he meant. His right hand was firmly gripping his erection, and his eyebrows were raised.  
"If you absolutely must, go ahead." I sighed and turned back to the screen. Emmett wasn't the only one aroused by what was taking place on screen, but I wasn't exactly brave enough to ask if I could get myself off in his presence. I tried not to look, but male insecurities and natural curiosity got the better of me. I shot several quick glances at him trying to see Emmett at full mast. It wasn't too hard to see him considering the couch was rather small.  
"You don't need to sneak glances Eddy. If you wanna look, you can." Emmett shifted his body, and slid his shorts down to his ankles. I turned my head and stared at him in shock. Emmett laughed and looked at me with his toothy smile.  
Now I could see why he was so comfortable. He didn't really need to be insecure. He was maybe 2 or 3 centimeters longer than myself, but what was really noticeable was how thick he was.  
"Don't be shy eddy. Why don't you join the party?" Emmett laughed again and went back to watching the screen.  
Swallowing hard, I reached down to undo my jeans. Once they were around my ankles as well, I turned to look at Emmett.  
"See eddy? You don't need to worry about anything." Emmett smiled and began to stroke himself gently. I wrapped my fingers around my own length and began to stroke. It was uncomfortable at first, but soon I let my insecurities fall away and gave into the pleasure. It was strange for me to beat off next to Emmett. I had heard him do it before, and I know that he has heard me before, but to "spend quality time" this way was new to me.  
I began to pump faster, wanting to finish, but the feeling never came. I slowed down again, massaging gently over the head. I looked over at Emmett and watched him for a moment. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. He was moaning softly, and I could hear him imagining Rosalie bobbing up and down on top of him.  
Suddenly, I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to feel his marble skin under my fingers. He looked iridescent in the glow of the afternoon sun. As my fingers touched the rock solid skin, his hand stopped and he looked at me. His eyes were blank and he stood up quickly.  
"I'm sorry Emmett…I didn't mean to make it weird. I was just...you were...I couldn't fini-" I didn't get to finish explaining. Emmett tackled me and flipped me on my back.  
One of his hands was grabbing the side of the couch while the other pressed against my ribcage pinning me down.  
"God Emmett I said I'm sorry!" I was afraid he was going to go ballistic and attack me. I was wrong. I could hear his thoughts and they were far from anger or violence. I heard "I want you." and that's it.  
Emmett's lips came crashing down on mine, and the hand that was on my ribcage shot down to my engorged member and pumped roughly.  
I tried to push him away, but my superhuman strength had left me. My arms were weak and I could barely lift them. My heart was racing and my thoughts were short. Emmett pulled away and looked at me in shock.  
"I'm sorry Edward...I didn't...I'm not..." Emmett whispered apologetically. "I'm sorry. This made things awkward. Can we forget this happened?"  
Emmett remained crouched over me, his hand still firmly wrapped around my throbbing manhood. I read his thoughts as quickly as possible, trying to understand everything that just happened. Even though his words said he wanted to stop, his thoughts continued where he left off. Kissing me, pumping me, and then grabbing my shoulders but then he realized what I was doing and immediately switched to thinking about the others and their hunting.  
"Can we just forget this whole thing Edward? I'm sorry..." If it weren't impossible, I would say that I saw him blush. His hand finally released my cock, and he fell backwards against the arm of the couch and put his face in his hands.  
"Emmett..." I didn't know how to say what I felt, so I left it at that. I stood up and kicked my pants off before saying his name one more time.  
"Emmett, please look at me." I tried not to sound nervous, but I wasn't experienced in these types of situations. Again I tried.  
"Emmett, please! Will you please stop acting like a five year old?"  
I leaned forward and grabbed his hands. They fell away from his face with ease, and then I threw myself at him.  
I wanted to kiss him again, to feel him again, and to be close to him once more. Our mouths collided and his thick muscular arms wrapped around me and pulled my lean frame against his. Emmett's tongue tasted sweet and felt like velvet on the inside of my mouth. I wanted to scream and cry and laugh at the same time. This was such a new feeling to me.  
Emmett broke the kiss.  
"Edward..." he pushed me onto my back and rammed his hips against me. Our kiss was able last for an extended amount of time due to the fact that we had no need for air.  
Emmett stopped kissing me and he traveled south. His mouth swallowed my erection with shocking skill and he began to bob up and down. He was too good at this, but it felt to good for me to question his ability. Emmett's hands ghosted across my abdomen, caressing y chest and stomach, reaching down to my thighs and groping my testicles.  
Emmett took his mouth off of me. I reached my hands to his shoulders to push him off. I wanted to return the favor. He sat on the couch and I got on the floor. I pushed his legs apart and dove at his now exposed cock.  
He felt so good inside my mouth. I loved the way that he moaned as I sucked on the very tip of his thick member. I could feel his hands running through my hair and pushing my head down onto him. I moved my tongue all over him, licking, kissing, and biting all over him. I wanted to taste him forever. He had his own special taste. He was sweet, and he managed to satiate my hunger in a way that blood couldn't.  
Although I was sucking him off as if he was a life-sustaining fountain, I had this urge that still wasn't satisfied. Kissing him wasn't enough, blowing him wasn't enough? What could fix this craving for something I had never felt?  
Emmett grabbed my hair roughly and pulled me onto his lap. Our mouths met again in a needy passion, and he began to rub himself against my tight hole.  
The light pressure he applied made me loose all control. I threw my head back and let out a long, loud, chilling snarl. Emmett repeated the same motion as before. Grinding against me as he kissed my neck.  
After another minute of grinding, he picked me up and switched our places.  
"Let's see if you'll like this, eddy..." Emmett grabbed my legs, pushed them onto his shoulders and began to assault my pulsating hole with his tongue.  
Although I try to refrain from vulgarity, uncontrollable slurs of "fuck", "motherfucker" and "goddammit" left my mouth in various combinations and tenses as he ate my ass. Emmett stopped, and brought his hand to my entrance. I groaned in ecstasy as he stuck two of his fingers inside me and began to assault my hole once again. This began to satisfy the craving for something more than oral. I was barely maintaining my sanity as his fingers thrusted violently into me. Just as I was about to loose control, Emmett stopped and removed his fingers.  
"Why the motherfuck did you stop!" I screamed and begged for him to do it again, but he pulled me off the couch and onto the floor ripping my shirt to pieces. I rolled onto his chest and begged for more. He said I was gonna get what I wanted, but this time it wasn't his fingers that entered me.  
As Emmett slid his thick cock inside me, I lost it. Each sane and rational thought I had left me, and I went completely wild. I rocked into him as fast and hard as I could, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. I tried to yell "more", but it came out as a guttural moan.  
I was violently thrown backwards onto the couch. Emmett pulled out of me so he could readjust himself. In the short amount of time Emmett wasn't inside me, but body began to ache and crave him. I dug my nails into his shoulders and I clenched my teeth tightly. Emmett growled and roughly entered me again. He readied himself and began to fuck me wildly. After the third or fourth thrust, the couch gave out and snapped. We paid very little attention to this though. With Emmett inside me, I discovered what the craving I had was. I wanted to be fucked. Hard.

While he screwed me, I screamed at the top of my lungs, as if I was being murdered. My head slammed into the hard floor cracking the hard wood flooring. Emmett had let go of all civility as well while he fucked me. He cursed, and yelled, and he even bit me a few times. The pace quickened and he began to fuck more violently than he had done before.  
He grabbed my manhood and began to stroke along with each thrust. I could feel myself nearing the edge and I didn't want it to end. I did though, and everything went black as I tipped over the edge and spewed my hot cum all over my stomach and chest. Emmett moaned loudly as his thrusts became less consistent. He screamed wildly as he finished inside me.  
As my eyesight returned, I looked at him lustfully. He kissed me passionately before pulling out and trailing his tongue down my body. He licked off every drop of my cum, even sucking out the last few drops from my softening manhood. I felt him go lower and spread my ass as he began sucking at my abused hole. The slurping noises were loud and sloppy, and I could feel just how determined he was to get every last drop of his own seed out of me. Once he was done eating me out yet again, he pulled me forward and hoisted me up.  
He carried me up the stairs and into his and Rosalie's room. He places me softly on the bed before climbing next to me and wrapping his thick arms around me chest.  
"Emmett, can we do this again?" I asked quietly.  
"Of course we can eddy. I'm gonna fuck you twice as hard next time though..."  
Emmett was true to his word and fucked me twice as hard the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh time. The eighth and ninth time were slower and lazier, but then, the tenth and final time was much more wild.  
We rarely had enough alone time together after that to do more than oral, but I never forgot what we had that day. After all, it was hard to forget when I was reminded almost every night. Although it was Rosalie's name he moaned out loud, it was my name that he yelled in his head, and right before he fell asleep each night, he thought, "Night Edward, love ya." just for me.

* * *

As I said before, this was just to help relieve my writers block. I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
